


gold and glory

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing '18 [9]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: When Lois presses Diana against the sheets, mouth warm against hers, she sinks into the realization that there are gods among them and she has one in her bed.





	gold and glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kakakc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/gifts).



> prompt: gold and glory. i just wanted eggs benny.

 

The two of them had a similar conversation some nights ago that went unfinished when she had her fingers tangled in her hair and her hands tracing bare skin underneath her blouse. 

It is not about self-worth or even self-doubt when she wakes up on a Sunday morning in an empty bed and the smell of breakfast being made in the next room. In the sunlight pouring in from the pulled back curtains, Lois isn’t looking for holes in her story, she isn’t even looking to be convinced. 

There is something to curiosity that makes her want to be proven wrong when she goes to Diana who is stirring what might be hollandaise sauce in a small pan. 

“Why me?”

Diana looks indulgent enough for her to push for that answer. Her hair is tied up, stray strands falling from it and she is unpolished in a way that has Lois leaning in close, her mouth opening to have Diana bring up the wooden spoon to her for a taste.

“You are underestimating yourself if you think it wouldn’t be you, Lois.”

“I’m,” Lois is a woman of words but she is finding a loss when it comes to watering down everything that she is into one thing. Each night when Lois presses Diana down against the sheets, mouth warm against hers, she sinks into the realization again and again that there are gods among them and she has one in her bed. Lois settles for, “simple.”

“And I’m not?”

She could point out that she is Wonder Woman but Lois finds that unfair when she is Diana Prince before anything else. Diana smiles and lets her dwell on that, pointing to the plates of smoked salmon placed delicately on top of two sets of English muffins on the opposite counter for Lois to bring over. 

The sun makes the auburn of her hair glow in the light, looking golden, and dressed in a simple bathrobe with the silk hanging off of her, Diana hasn’t seen many sights that beats something as glorious as this. 

She holds both plates steady as Diana pours the sauce on top of their poached eggs, waits until Diana turns back to the chopping board to sprinkle just enough chives over top, just the way she knows Lois likes it best. Before Lois can turn away though, Diana touches a hand to her elbow, makes her pause. She is careful to tuck a loose lock of her hair behind her ear before she is leaning over their plates to say. 

“We’re very different people if you think this doesn’t make me happy.”

Curiosity sated and breakfast prepared, Lois smiles into the kiss of a very good morning.

 


End file.
